merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes
Photography BTS 2.jpeg BTS 1.jpeg Do a barrel roll.jpeg 37777.jpeg Merlin on bike.jpg Kat.jpg Merlin 3x02 BTS 002.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg Arrk.jpeg Film prep.jpeg Knights of Pierrefonds.jpeg 37.jpeg 38.jpeg 40.jpeg 44.jpeg 45.jpeg 46.jpeg 279px-Merlin588.jpg 266px-Merlin591.png Colin as Old Merlin awaiting the pyre.jpg Merlin BTS 200.png Script check.jpeg Money raiser.jpeg Makeup dragoon.jpeg Green bag.jpeg Cameraeye.jpeg Bradley James keeping dry.jpg merlin227.jpg merlin228.jpg merlin229.jpg merlin230.jpg merlin231.png Colin-and-Katie-onset-colin-morgan-and-katie-mcgrath-15928869-500-375.jpg Johnny dragon.jpeg Lancelot lmvy.jpeg Behind the scenes blue.jpeg merlin233.jpg merlin234.jpg merlin235.jpg set s3.jpeg set castle.jpeg merlin arthur set.jpeg merlin on set!.jpeg merlin269.jpg merlin271.jpg merlin272.jpg merlin273.jpg 61.jpeg 62.jpeg 4.jpeg 22.jpeg 23.jpeg 24.jpeg 28.jpeg 30.jpeg 29.jpeg BTS Merln write.jpeg moerlin.jpeg Mighty_sidhe_behind_the_scenes.png merlin487.jpg merlin488.jpg merlin545.jpg merlin546.jpg merlin548.jpg merlin549.jpg merlin550.jpg Morgana behind the scenes throne.png aggy aithusa behind the scenes.png bradley colin behind the scenes series 4.png bradley flapping cape behind the scenes.png emrys behind the scenes.jpeg gaius gown behind the scenes.png julius borden behind the scenes.jpeg knights cold behind the scenes.jpeg merlin bradley shield behind the scenes.png merlin bradley sword behind the scenes.png morgana isle behind the scenes.jpeg Morgana lighting behind the scenes.png tents behind the scenes.png train track behind the scenes.png trumpets behind the scenes.jpeg wheel behind the scenes.png merlin552.jpg merlin559.jpg SantiagoCabreraCasual.png Morgana and her tiger.jpeg merlin580.jpg merlin581.jpg merlin582.jpg merlin583.jpg merlin584.jpg merlin588.jpg merlin589.jpg Merlin=Dragoon BTS.jpg Tom Ellis BTS.jpg Miriam Margoyles Prosthetics2.jpg Miriam Margoyles Prosthetics.jpg merlin590.jpg merlin594.jpg merlin591.png merlin592.jpg merlin595.jpg merlin596.jpg merlin597.jpg merlin598.jpg merlin599.jpg merlin600.jpg merlin601.jpg sword in the stone bts 1.png sword in the stone bts 2.png sword in the stone bts 3.png stone in the stone bts 4.png sword in the stone bts 5.png merlin612.jpg merlin611.jpg merlin613.jpg merlin615.jpg merlin617.jpg merlin618.png Morgana TEOTP BTH.jpg merlin645.jpg merlin646.jpg Merlin magnify.png merlin706.jpg merlin707.jpg merlin708.jpg merlin709.jpg merlin710.jpg merlin711.jpg merlin726.jpg merlin736.jpg merlin740.jpg merlin737.jpg merlin766.jpg merlin767.jpg merlin777.jpg merlin781.jpg The last dragonlord day.jpg merlin783.jpg merlin784.jpg merlin789.jpg merlin790.jpg merlin795.jpg merlin797.jpg merlin798.jpg merlin818.jpg merlin856.jpg merlin857.jpg merlin889.jpg Arrrgg.png Helios hug.png Friday-Knight-Gift-From-Bradley-James-Tweet-merlin-on-bbc-20640757-493-590.jpg John Hurt - Kilgharrah 200.png Behind the scenes sword in stone.jpg Bradley and Terence.png Series 5 Actors and a Fan.jpg Gwen-s-new-gown-arthur-and-gwen-25144460-800-600.jpg Angel and Richard Merlin series 4 final.jpg AsTFMxCCQAAvC78.jpg|Knights Chainmail backstage Tom blowing Ruperts hair.jpg horse galloping shot.jpeg|Horse galloping rough storyboard Rupert Young Sound System.jpg Griffin Technology.png B t s 1.png 37Morgause.jpg B t s 2.png Tree forest.png ImagesCA7BVVRK.jpg ImagesCAGMB216.jpg ImagesCAGM1IR9.jpg behind the scenes dark room 1.png Anthony_Head_and_Sarah_Parish_in_makeup.jpg merlin mithian.jpeg morgana greets camera.jpeg Series 5 photos Colin Merlin fans.jpeg tom merlin fans.jpg eoin merlin fans.jpg Avcs9k_CMAAhsSM.jpeg|A scene with Merlin and Mordred? AvdCfh3CAAA7S8K.jpeg set photos.jpeg set photos 2.jpeg Bradley and Alex (Mordred and Arthur).jpg Angel new dress.jpg Alex as Mordred.jpg Tumblr m5w16qEiSA1r4dr0vo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5vpzbjDx11r0rzsjo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5vx99KUw91r4dr0vo1 1280.jpg Mordred Arthur.jpeg Angel 3rd dress.jpg Angel 3rd queen dress.jpg Figurines fig 1.png fig 2.png fig 3.png fig 4.png fig 5.png fig 6.png fig 7.png Fig 8.png Uther figurine.png dragon figurine.jpeg Concept art 11.jpeg|Morgana Pendragon's armour 13.jpeg|Gaius as you'd expect 12.jpeg|Uther's kingly outfit cartoon gown.jpeg Storyboard credits go to BBC (from BBC facebook page).jpeg Grettir Art0.jpg|Grettir Balinor art.jpg Marketing Series 4 promo 1.jpg Series 4 promo 2.jpg Series 4 promo 3.jpg Series 4 promo 4.jpg Series 4 promo 5.jpg Series 4 Promo 6.jpg Merlin Series 4 Poster 7.jpg Series 4 Kilgharrah.jpg Series 4 promo MerlinArthur.jpg Series 4 Morgana Merlin.jpg Series 4 Knights.jpg Merlin badge promo.jpg Arthur badge promo.jpg Morgana badge promo.jpg Merlin BBC badge promo.jpg Bird badge promo.jpg Videos thumb|left|465px thumb|left|465px thumb|left|465pxthumb|left|465px thumb|left|465pxthumb|left|465px 465px Series 4 videos thumb|left|465px465px 465px 465px Category:Behind the Scenes Images Category:Behind the Scenes Videos Category:Behind the Scenes Interviews Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Media